Jim Cummings
James Jonah "Jim" Cummings(born November 3, 1952) is an American veteran voice actor and singer. He's known for voicing: Bonkers T. Bobcat in Bonkers, Darkwing Duck in Darkwing Duck, Fuzzy Lumpkins in The Powerpuff Girls, Hondo Ohnaka in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pete in A Goofy Movie, Goof Troop and Kingdom Hearts II, Razoul in Disney's Aladdin, Tazmanian Devil in The Looney Tunes Show and Tigger and Winnie the Pooh in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-1997) - Organ Grindor (ep5), Red Eye (ep26) *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Commander Xenon (ep22), Daddy-O Cool (ep17), Emperor Charg (ep20), Emperor Xyloid (ep22), J76412 (ep14), Kazor (ep20), Limpy Lombago (ep16), Man (ep8), Mr. Big (ep16), Stanley Strazinski (ep6), Zork (ep8), Additional Voices *Sofia the First (2013-2015) - Aide (ep33), Coachman (ep33), Goodwyn (ep34), Guard (ep42), Portrait Painter (ep17), Professor Popov, Rex, Servant (ep53), Wormwood, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2009-2012) - Hondo Ohnaka, Guard (ep93), Pirate (ep95), Rebel (ep93), Warehouse Supervisor (ep89) *Star Wars Rebels (2015-2016) - Hondo Ohnaka *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) - Fuzzy Lumpkins, Buzzy (ep78), Carl (ep63), Doctor (ep67), Lumpkins#1 (ep56), Lumpkins#2 (ep56), Man#2 (ep4), Skuzzy (ep78), The Man (ep39), Wuzzy (ep78) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Razoul *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) - Tazmanian Devil, Gossamer *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional Voices *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - Bering, Chilkoot *Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Webster *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Merkus, Tantor *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Tony (Singing Voice) *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Peg Leg Pete *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Jacques, Additional Voices *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Floyd, Waylon *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Archdeacon *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Scar *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - King Triton, Shelbow, Additional Voices *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Butch 'Movies' *Aladdin (1992) - Farouk, Razoul *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - Jingles *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Additional Voices *Hercules (1997) - Nessus *Pocahontas (1995) - Powhatan (Singing Voice), Kekata (Singing Voice) *Return to Never Land (2002) - Pirates *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000) - Additional Voices *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Guards, Gypsies *The Lion King (1994) - Ed, Scar (Singing Voice) 'TV Specials' *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - Wormwood, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *Mickey's Nutcracker (1991) - Tigger Video Games 'Video Games' *Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters (2000) - Tazmanian Devil *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Tazmanian Devil *Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) - Tazmanian Devil *Mickey's Speedway USA (2000) - Pete *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Master Oteg *Taz: W.A.N.T.E.D. (2002) - Tazmanian Devil *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Fuzzy Lumpkins Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (39) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2016. Category:American Voice Actors